


Stevie doesn’t know

by Cosmicak



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Car Sex, F/M, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Infidelity, Self-Insert, Song Lyrics, This is so bad but I love this song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 12:34:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20528117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cosmicak/pseuds/Cosmicak
Summary: “Scotty doesn't know that Fiona and meDo it in my van every SundayShe tells him she's in church butShe doesn't goStill she's on her knees andScotty doesn't know“A Billy Hargrove x you / Steve Harrington x you song fic based on “Scotty doesn’t know” by Lustra





	Stevie doesn’t know

**Author's Note:**

> I’m so sorry but I got this idea and I had to write it, it’s all over the place and it’s not my favourite thing but it fills in wholeness I’m writing part 4 of the Hargrove and Henderson series!
> 
> Keep an eye out for some Steve Harrington x R fics too!
> 
> Enjoy lovelies!

_ Scotty doesn't know that Fiona and me  Do it in my van every Sunday _

_ She tells him she's in church but _

_ She doesn't go,  _

_ Still she's on her knees and,  Scotty doesn't know. _

You really didn’t _mean_ for this to happen, you knew how much heartbreak Steve went through with Nancy. But when you’re under Billy Hargrove in the back of his Camaro and he’s thrusting into you with such ferocity that the car is rocking, it’s really hard to keep a clear mind. Billy was over you, elbow keeping him up as he held your leg over his hip, which was snapping against your own as you pulled his dirty blond hair in ecstasy, screaming his name.

Steve was such a sweetheart of a boyfriend, and you honestly didn’t mean for this to happen. But after visiting Steve at Scoops Ahoy in the harsh heats of Indiana Summers, you decided to take yourself to Hawkins community pool. You strut out of the women’s change rooms, a plain black one piece adorning your curves, sunglasses set on the bridge of your nose as you tied your hair up. You didn’t even realise Hawkin’s resident bad boy worked at the pool until you walked straight into his tanned chest.

“Well, well, is that Harrington’s girl I see?” He teased, lifting his own sunglasses for added measure, blue eyes holding mischievous intent. You sighed “I do have a name Billy”

“Mmh, sure you do, princess” the nickname made you roll your eyes, you wonder how many times he’s pulled that on the girls of Hawkins. Pushing your sunglasses up your face, covering your eyes, you tilt your head, hands on your waist.

“Can I help you Hargrove?” Billy only smirked and gestured to his attire, which made you look over his figure, whistle in place resting against his torso and bright red board shorts to signify he was a life guard there. You tell yourself you didn’t spend a moment appreciating his bulky torso. Had he been bulking up since Highschool?

Snapping yourself out of checking Billy fucking Hargrove out, you promptly turn on your heel and stroll away to a free recliner. Making yourself comfortable.

What you didn’t expect was how utterly attractive Billy would look rescuing some twerp who’d jumped in the shallow end and sprained his ankle, despite the signs warning him. He climbed down from his lifeguard tower and blew the whistle, pocketing his shades he trudged his way into the water. He must’ve been feeling the heat, because he dunked his head underwater before walking to the kid and chewing him out as he carried the poor boy out of the water. It was like slow motion. Billy holding this poor kid on his back while his hair was soaking wet, droplets of water trailing down his chest and his disgruntled facial expression making him look dangerously attractive, he blew the whistle again and you snapped out of it. 

You bit your lip and went back to your book, burying your face into the pages. You _had_ a boyfriend!

_Oh Scotty doesn't know oh_

_So don't tell Scotty_

_Scotty doesn't know_

_Scotty doesn't know_

_(So don't tell Scotty!)_

_Fiona says she's out shoppin'_

_But she's under me_

_And I'm not stoppin' _

Not long after you shamelessly ogled Billy rescuing an injured child, your sun was blocked out by a presence. Lifting your sunglasses you were once again met with red board shirts and a noticeable V-line on tanned hips. Billy. 

“May I?” You looked to where he was gesturing, the lounger next to yours. You shrugged.

“Do whatever you want” you turned your attention back to your book, which you were pretty sure you stopped actually reading a while ago. You saw out of the corner of your eye, Billy grabbing some white bottle and applying the suntan lotion to his already tanned arms and chest. You placed your book back in your back and surveyed the pool, A blonde girl perched in the life guard chair, while she chatted to who you presumed was a worried mother. You heard Billy call your name beside you, preparing yourself mentally you turned to face him. 

“Can you do my back?” He held out the suntan lotion, sighing, you take the bottle and squirt some into your hand as Billy turns his back to you, pulling his hair away from the back of his neck. You rub your hands together and begin spreading the lotion around his back, feeling his muscles flex as the cold liquid washed over his muscles. This felt almost wrong as you rubbed the lotion into his skin, once you finished you gently pat his back and sat back on your own lounger. Billy send you a grateful nod over his shoulder and let his hair fall back into place. 

You spent the rest of the afternoon trying to push the feeling of Billy’s muscles under your hands and his stupid sexy body out of your mind. You could feel his eyes glued to your ass as you dove underwater when you went swimming.

When the sun started setting you set off to the locker rooms, you grabbed your shorts and made a beeline for the showers, only to almost stumble when you saw Billy in just his boxers. He looked like he just left the showers as he opened the locker in front of him, you cleared your throat. Billy lazily turned to look at you, raising an eyebrow. 

“You’re in the women’s locker room”

“The men’s is out of order, so” he shrugged, you shook your head and threw your shorts on the bench next to you before entering a shower, letting the water rinse the chemicals from your hair and skin. You pushed the straps of your one piece down your shoulders, letting out a soft moan at the feeling of the cold water refreshing your dried out skin. Suddenly you got the telltale feeling of someone watching you, turning to see Billy leaning against the lockers across from the shower you were in. Flushing, you avoided his gaze and flicked your hair over your shoulder. 

“You’re giving me the heebie jeebies Hargrove” you offhandedly called over your shoulder. You hear Billy push off the lockers and suddenly you’re being spun around, his hands on your hips. Your face heats up as you’re only centimetres from Billy, his damn wet hair making him look 10 times more attractive. 

“What else am I giving you?” He whispered, eyes wondering down to check you out, you let out a shaky exhale. This was wrong, so wrong. You loved Steve and here you were letting Billy put his hands on you. You mouth failed to make a coherent sentence as Billy’s smirk widened, he slid his hands from your hips, up your torso, making sure his thumbs grazed your nipples through the thin fabric of your swim suit. You whimpered, and bit your lip. 

“_Fuck_ Billy..” you whispered, giving him all the consent he needed as he cupped your jaw, his lips pressing against yours and pushing you against the shower stall wall. 

_Scotty doesn't know_

_Scotty doesn't know_

_Scotty doesn't know_

_Scotty doesn't know_

_So don't tell Scotty_

_Scotty doesn't know ph_

_(Don't tell Scotty!)_

_I can't believe he's so trustin'_

_While I'm right behind you thrustin'_

_Fiona's got him on the phone_

_And she's tryin' not to moan_

_It's a three way call_

_And he knows nothin', nothin'_

Weeks later, you still hadn’t told Steve about your flings with Billy, you often found yourself wistfully daydreaming about your times with Billy while you and Steve were together. Using the excuse that you weren’t sleeping well when Steve called you out on it (it was mostly true, you **weren’t** sleeping well, due to a certain dirty blond boy climbing through your window every other night) 

You’d told Steve your parents made you go to church one Sunday, as your grandparents were over. He smiled and kissed your forehead, promising to see you after the service had concluded. Soon after Steve had left, Billy’s Camaro roared up your driveway. Saying a goodbye to your mother you ran out to meet Billy and he took you to the Hawkins equivalent of lovers lane, where he let his seat slide

back and you’d slide off his lap and onto the floor, nimble fingers taking care of his belt swiftly. 

You’d tried to express your feelings of guilt of complete disgust in yourself to Billy, but Steve had called your phone to talk about your date the following day. You were talking to Steve and telling him about how excited you were to see him, when you felt Billy’s hands slide up your shirt and under your bra, fingers pinching and rolling your nipples as he plant kisses up your neck, teeth nibbling on your earlobe as you bit your lip to hold back a moan and revealing your infidelity over the phone. You quickly bid Steve goodnight and said your “I love yous” before turning to Billy, face red and frustration evident on your face. 

“He could have found out Billy!” Billy let out a deep chuckle, pressing you against the wall and caging you in. “Relax Princess, Your precious little Stevie doesn’t know.”

Scotty doesn't know

Scotty doesn't know

Scotty doesn't know

Don't tell Scotty 'cause


End file.
